charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Hermione Granger
Hermione Jean Granger, is one of Harry Potter's best friends, along with Ron Weasley. She is depicted as extremely intelligent—the classic over-achiever, with top marks in all her classes. She was born on September 19, 1979. Characteristics Hermione is a Muggle-born witch. She has bushy brown hair and brown eyes, and had buck teeth until her fourth year. However much Ron and Harry tease her, they both depend on her intelligence for their continuing success in academics. She is the most sensible of the Trio and is usually the one to solve the mysteries they are faced with. It was clear before she had even started at Hogwarts that Hermione was ambitious and curious: before even stepping foot in the school, she had read and memorised all of her textbooks. When she met some of her classmates for the first time on the Hogwarts Express, Hermione demonstrated an impressive amount of knowledge of Hogwarts and magic for a Muggle-born. She was sorted into Gryffindor after much hesitation; the Sorting Hat wondered if she belonged to Ravenclaw, but eventually decided in the favor of Gryffindor. At the beginning of her first year, most people, including Harry and Ron, thought she was a bossy bookworm who always stuck to the rules. After the three of them fought a Mountain Troll, however, she softened a bit and became best friends with Ron and Harry. Hermione loves to visit the Library and depends a lot in it; she believes everything can be learned through books. The only time she couldn't find anything in them was when she was searching for information on Horcruxes, but only because Horcruxes are deeply imbedded in the Dark Arts. Hermione's favorite book is probably Hogwarts, A History, from which she learned, for example, that it is impossible to Apparate or Disapparate on Hogwarts grounds. Oftentimes she scolds Ron and Harry for their relative ignorance of Hogwarts-related matters. Intelligence Many times throughout the Harry Potter Books have we seen Hermione as being the most rational and sensible girl in her class. She was able to solve Severus Snape's riddle, one of the many obstacles to prevent from anyone taking the Philosopher's Stone whilst it was hidden at Hogwarts. She was also able to brew the highly-advanced Polyjuice Potion—a feat even made more admirable by taking into account the fact that she was a mere second year. Although her own disguise did not work, Harry's and Ron's did. She was the first person ever to figure out what kind of monster was being kept in the Chamber of Secrets: a Basilisk. After having done so, she took a mirror wherever she went for precaution, advising Penelope Clearwater, a fellow Muggle-born, to do the same thing. Attesting to her ability to handle more schoolwork than the average Hogwarts students, Hermione is the only student known to have legally used a Time-Turner to allow her to take classes beyond the standard course load. While she did manage to keep up with all of her classes for a year, in the end she felt consumed and overly stressed by the amount of schoolwork she had, deciding to take a normal schedule again. To do this, she decided to drop Muggle Studies and Divination, convinced that the latter subject was taught by "a fraud." Not only is Hermione "book smart," but she also has common sense. When Harry mysteriously received a Firebolt—the fastest and most expensive broomstick available at the time—she confronted her best friends and confessed her fears about the broomstick (that it may be jinxed, probably by Sirius Black, who was then on the run and was known to have a desire to kill Harry) to Professor McGonagall. Psychological Insecurities Though, on the whole, Hermione is comfortable with her Muggle-born status, occasionally it becomes an obstacle. She is the target of unprovoked malice from Slytherins such as Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson, for example. Although she puts up a strong front and usually resists retaliation, Hermione is sometimes affected by these personal affronts. In fourth year, a conflict between Harry and Draco over the "Potter Stinks" badge that supports Cedric Diggory as "the REAL Hogwarts champion" escalates into flying curses; Harry tries to hit Malfoy with Furnunculus and Malfoy, Harry, with Densaugeo. The jets of light from each boy's wand hit each other in midair, causing them to rebound—Harry's spell hits Goyle, and Malfoy's hits Hermione. This causes her teeth to grow extremely quickly. Snape arrives a few moments later to settle the argument, but succeeds merely in affronting Hermione by stating that he sees no difference between her teeth now—which reach below her collarbone—and her teeth before. Hermione is understandably insulted by this snub, which was made worse by the fact that Snape had calmy advised Goyle to go to the Hospital Wing before turning to Hermione and slighting her. Her eyes fill with tears, and she flees to the Hospital Wing. In first year, Hermione overhears Ron insulting her and is deeply upset. She locks herself in the girls' bathroom, not coming out for dinner; later, she is rescued from having to fight a mountain troll by Ron and Harry. Along with her insecurities about people, Hermione is insecure about academics; she frantically studies for exams, and becomes extremely stressed out during exam periods. During OWLs 'season,' Hermione began acting oddly, snapping at people, bugging Harry/Ron, prefect confiscation stuff, feverish studying and muttering Rebellious Streak Hermione has a "rebellious streak": she once slapped Draco Malfoy and, one day in her fifth year after congratulating Fred and George Weasley on their use of Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-Bang to bother newly-and self-proclaimed-Headmistress of Hogwarts Dolores Umbridge, she claims that she is feeling rebellious and doesn't want to do homework. She also has strong opinions, and many times these cause her to act in unexpected ways. In fifth year, for example, Hermione reacts rather uncharacteristically toward Umbridge—usually, she is respectful to her teachers, but Hermione loses her temper and supports student rebellion against her. Hermione is not a push-over. Though she usually chides Harry and Ron for insulting people, such as Professor Snape, Hermione has been known to speak her mind; after finding out that one of the Slytherin prefects was Pansy Parkinson, for instance, Hermione called Parkinson a "complete cow "'' and said the Slytherin was ''"thicker than a concussed troll...". For her generally practical and matter-of-fact nature, Hermione can be surprisingly sarcastic and quick to think up comebacks. When Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, and a host of other Slytherins show Harry their badges, which support Cedric Diggory as Hogwarts' Triwizard Champion, she sticks up for her friend and insults the misguided sense of wit that went into coming up with the badges' slogan. Childhood There is not much said about Hermione's childhood. Both Mr. and Mrs. Granger are dentists. Hermione was raised as a Muggle until she found out that she was a witch. It is obvious that her parents are extremely proud of her, but they undoubtably run into obstacles with their daughter, as they have no other ties with the wizarding world and are deeply ingrained in Muggle life (they are, after all, both dentists). Hogwarts Academics Hermione is—not surprisingly, due to her intelligence—at the top of her class; she takes her studies extremely seriously, oftentimes working beyond the assigned perameters for school assignments, and takes an avid interest in her classes. She is one of only a few students who manages to stay awake in History of Magic, also taking notes. Ron and Harry, who are not so studious as their bushy-haired friend, many times turn to Hermione for help. She sometimes edits their essays or helps them research. Around exam times, Hermione can usually be found with her nose inside a book, studying frantically. Friendship with Harry During the Triwizard Tournament, she does her best to help Harry practice. She is the one who teaches Harry how to do a proper Summoning Charm. She is the one to find out that Rita Skeeter is an unregistered animagus, hence the way she is always on top of things and write articles about private conversations. She is usually a calm, logical voice to counter Harry's hot-headedness; she accused him of "acting the hero" in fifth year, and many times her reasoning is what prevents him from doing stupid things. Hermione also helps Harry with his schoolwork. In fifth year, she gave Harry a homework planner in which to record his assignments; it also recited rhyming phrases to 'encourage' its owner to study. Sometimes she also uses him as a resource; while studying for the Charms OWL, Hermione asked Harry to quiz her on Achievements in Charming. She, however, snatched the book back after each question in order to check that she had given the fullest and most correct answer possible, much to Harry's annoyance. After she—accidentally—hit him on the nose with the book, he gave up on trying to help her study. Hermione was often Harry's interpretor when it came to unscrambling the language of girls. When Harry was having trouble sorting out the status of his relationship with Cho Chang, Hermione told Harry about the intense emotional and psychological period the Ravenclaw must have been going through, based on various events then occuring in Cho's life, and gave him tips on how to talk to her. In second year, Hermione gives Harry an eagle-feather quill for Christmas. Extra-Curricular Activities Gryffindor Prefect Hermione takes responsibility very seriously, and was very proud to be appointed Gryffindor's female Prefect in her fifth year. She received her badge while staying at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place and rushed downstairs to tell everyone, obviously excited. Later, Hermione asks Harry if she can borrow Hedwig to send a letter to her parents, stating that, "They'll be really pleased--I mean, prefect is something they can understand". In contrast to Ron's rather lacksadaisical outlook on prefecting, Hermione was quick to enforce Hogwarts rules; because of this, she had an imperfect relationship with Fred and George Weasley, who insisted on peddling their Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes|products in the common room. When Hermione caught the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan testing sweets from the Skiving Snackbox on first-years, she was furious. She told them off for doing what could perhaps be called exploiting innocent first-years, but they merely scoffed, brushing off her indignation by implying that they wouldn't take any punishment she would try to give them. When she threatened to write a letter to their mother, however, they immediately backed down; "It was clear that as far as they were concerned, '''Hermiones threat was way below the belt". Hermione did not get up in the brain-enhancement craze that consumed the fifth-years around OWL times. She confiscated 'Baruffio's Brain Elixir' from Eddie Carmichael—who was just about to bilk Harry and Ron by charging them twelve Galleons for a pint of the elixir which, though possibly not harmful, was innocuous at the very best—and disposing of it down the toilet. She also confiscated 'powdered dragon claw' from Harold Dingle, another student who hoped to make a quick few Galleons off of the anxieties of the fifth- and seventh-years by selling them what was really dried doxy droppings. When she came across Crabbe standing guard for Malfoy outside the Room of Requirement disguised as a little girl, Hermione helped "her" pick up a dropped set of scales (the signal to Malfoy that someone had approached). Dumbledore's Army Hermione is a founding member of the student organisation . Though a professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts, Umbridge was not teaching her students practical knowledge, spurring Hermione to ask Harry for help in this area. One night, after Harry had come back from a disasterous detention with Umbridge, Hermione suggested that she, Ron, and Harry try their best to learn Defence skills on their own. She surprised her best friends by telling them that she thought there were things more important than books and homework, and that she thought Harry would be the best teacher for the job. Harry was at first upset by what he thought were Ron and Hermione's casual outlooks on his battles with Voldemort, but she calmed him down and convinced him to think about her idea by saying that they needed "to know what it's r-really like...facing him...facing V-Voldemort." This was the first time she said Voldemort's name out loud. Hermione created enchanted coins for the D.A. members so Harry could easily communicate dates and times of meetings to them. She said the idea was inspired by Voldemort's connection to the Death Eaters through their Dark Marks. S.P.E.W. After witnessing an episode in which Winky, a house-elf, was treated poorly by her master, Hermione decided to start an organisation called S.P.E.W, Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare, which lobbied for house-elf freedom and/or salary. Despite S.P.E.W.'s lack of members and people's general refusal to join (Fred and George Weasley, for instance, said the house-elves they had met in the kitchens were happy serving others) she was determined to give house-elves the freedom she felt they deserved. In her fifth year, she knitted hats and other types of clothing and hid them in the common room so, when the Hogwarts house-elves cleaned the room, they would accidentally pick up the items of clothing and therefore be freed. The house-elves at Hogwarts found this offensive and refused to clean the Gryffindor common room; eventually, Dobby, as an already free elf, was the only house-elf willing to did so. Dobby kept everything Hermione knitted. During the Trio's stay at Grimmauld Place, Hermione and Dumbledore were the only ones who believed that Kreacher, the Black's house-elf, deserved respect and good treatment. She even gave him a Christmas present. Reading Hogwarts: A History Hermione perhaps one of the few people in Hogwarts-at the very least, the only one in her immediate friend group-to have read Hogwarts: A History. Because the book elucidates many aspects of the elusive school, Hermione becomes very exasperated when someone suggests something that is blatantly false. She constantly berates Harry and Ron for suggesting that an intrudor has apparated onto school grounds; even Voldemort, she says, cannot enter the school that easily. After Sirius Black attacked the Fat Lady's portrait, rumours abounded as to how he had entered the castle: a Ravenclaw near the Trio suggested that perhaps Black had Apparated, a Hufflepuff fifth-year suggested Black had disguised himself, and Dean Thomas thought he may have flown in. Hermione, however, quickly squashed each of these ideas, saying that not just walls protected Hogwarts; it would not have been possible for Black to Apparate into the school because it was procted by enchantments, disguises would not be able to fool the dementors standing guard around the school-they would have also spotted him flying in, and Black would have been caught by Argus Filch if he had tried to use any of the secret passageways. Hermione, however, does not place her complete faith in the book; she dislikes the fact that it fails to mention house-elves' servitude in over a thousand pages of text. She mocks this misinformation by calling the book, "A Revised History of Hogwarts" and "A Highly Biased and Selective History of Hogwarts, Which Glosses Over the Nastier Aspects of the School". Relationships with Teachers While at Hogwarts, Hermione was perhaps what one could call a "teacher's pet"; she did her homework and was an excited (sometimes she was perhaps overly zealous) participant in class discussions. Severus Snape Professor Snape, however, harbors contemptuous feelings toward the girl. He often ignored her when she raised her hand in his class, took points from her house for minor offenses, and often insulted her. Minerva McGonagall In third year, Hermione took Harry's Firebolt to Minerva McGonagall, and Gryffindor's Head of House recognized that the girl was trying to look out for her friend. Hermione in Transfiguration--> Dolores Umbridge Gilderoy Lockhart For much of her second year, Hermione was besotted with Gilderoy Lockhart, the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher; she drew hearts around all of the Defence Against the Dark Arts sessions on her schedule and, as usual, essentially memorised the assigned textbooks for the class (written by Lockhart, of course). She received full marks on the "little quiz" Lockhart set the students during their first class to test how well they had read his works, earning the class 10 points for Gryffindor. Lockhart sent a get well card to Hermione while she was in the hospital wing, "wishing her a speedy recovery" and listing his epithets (Order of Merlin, Third Class; Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defence League; and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award). She slept with it under her pillow. Relationships with Other Students Ron The beginning of Ron and Hermione's relationship was decidedly rocky. They make their initial introductions on the Hogwarts Express, when they are on their way to Hogwarts for the first time; Hermione, already dressed in her brand-new Hogwarts robes, is helping Neville look for his toad, Trevor. She comes in to Harry and Ron's compartment just as Ron is about to do magic, and when it doesn't work (which Ron attributes to having been duped by Fred and George), she launches into a monologue and tells the boys that she has memorized all of her textbooks and all of the spells she has tried have worked. This revelation makes Ron and Harry nervous; Hermione doesn't notice, continuing to speak about what she knows about Hogwarts. She did not make a good impression on Ron—when she leaves, Ron says that he does not want to be in her House. Ron and Hermione's friendship was defined by their bickering. Hermione and Ron had a lasting argument throughout their third year, in which Ron insisted that Crookshanks, Hermione's half-Kneazle cat, was set on eating Scabbers; Hermione insisted that her pet was merely having a bit of fun. In fifth year, Ron insults Hermione's attempt at knitting hats for house-elves (which she would subsequently cover with scraps and bits of parchment to essentially trick the house-elves into picking them up and gaining their freedom) by telling her they looked more like "woolly bladders" than clothing. In retribution to this insult, Hermione doesn't speak to Ron for the rest of the morning. Most likely in an attempt to be romantic, Ron gave Hermione perfume for Christmas in fifth year (Harry gave her New Theory of Numerology. Hermione, however, described the perfume as being "really unusual" Luna Lovegood Neville Longbottom Hermione met Neville on the Hogwarts Express journey to Hogwarts before their first year; Neville had lost his toad, and Hermione was helping him look for it. Draco Malfoy Pansy Parkinson Parvati Patil Although Hermione and Parvati are roommates through their years at Hogwarts, the girls are not very close. After having a row with Ron, Hermione manipulated a conversation she had with Parvati to exact a certain amount of revenge upon him. She seemed extremely happy about conversing with Parvati, despite an earlier incident during Transfiguration when Parvati laughed at her, and casually brought up Slughorn's party, which was set for that evening; Parvati replied that she wasn't going to go, because she didn't have an invite, and Hermione took this opportunity to break the news that she was going to go with Cormac McLaggen. Parvati, fond of gossip, latched on to this new tidbit immediately. Hermione said that Cormac had almost become Gryffindor Keeper, insinuating to an eavesdropping Ron that his achievement had not been uncontested, and—after Parvati pointed out a pattern among Hermione's dates, with Viktor Krum and then McLaggen—that she only liked "really good Quidditch players". Hermione achieved what she had set out to do: Ron was tangibly affected. She also left Parvati and Lavender wondering about what had just transpired. Lavender Brown Minor Relationships Millicent Bulstrode Hermione was partnered with Millicent Bulstrodebfor the first (and only) meeting of the Duelling Club. Millicent, a huge and aggressive-looking girl, did not respond to Hermione's weak smile. At some point during the girls' duel, Millicent abandons any pretense of magic and puts Hermione in a headlock. Harry, seeing his friend struggling with the force of her opponent, had to pull Millicent off. During the struggle, a hair transferred from Millicent's robes to Hermione's. Hermione saved the hair in a bottle, to preserve it for her portion of Polyjuice Portion, which would allow her to turn into the larger Slytherin girl and to participate in the Trio's planned interrogation of Draco Malfoy. It turned out, however, that the hair—which turned Hermione's gobletful of potion a sickly yellow colour—was from a cat; the Polyjuice Potion, which isn't good for animal transformations, gave Hermione fur, yellow eyes, pointed cat ears, and a tail. Cormac McLaggen Moaning Myrtle Patient in the Hosiptal Wing After the disasterous incident with the Polyjuice Potion, in which she acquired some cat-like characteristics, Hermione spent several weeks in the hospital wing. Other students wondered why she had disappeared; many assumed that she had been attacked, so they tried to parade past the hospital wing in order to spot Hermione. This happened so often, in fact, that Madam Pomfrey had to place curtains around Hermione's bed so that no-one could see the fur on the girl's face. Harry and Ron visited her every day, taking her each day's homework when the new term started. Even though Ron hinted that she had an excuse not to do work, Hermione insisted that she had to keep up in school. She also maintained interest in their search for information about the Chamber of Secrets. While they were discussing this issue, Harry spotted something gold sticking out from under her pillow; Hermione tried to push it out of sight, but Ron pulled it out. It was get well card from Lockhart, much to Ron's disgust. Romantic Relationships Viktor Growth of Relationship The arrival of Bulgarian Quidditch player Viktor Krum in her fourth year marks the beginning of a new era of Hermione's development as a character; this is the first time we see her in a capacity other than that of student, friend, or confidante. Krum, who is chosen as Durmstrang's student representative in the Triwizard Tournament, is popular among Hogwarts girls—and boys—due to his international acclaim. Yule Ball Knowing Hermione's fondness for the Hogwarts Library, Viktor pegged it the best place to finally be able to ask her to the Yule Ball. It took him a while to get up the nerve, so he spent a lot of time amongst the books; Hermione eventually grew annoyed by his fan club, which followed Viktor everywhere. *build-up to ball *at the ball, dancing, etc. After the Triwizard Tournament Hermione and Krum continued to exchange letters after his departure, much to Ron's chagrin, who did not listen to Hermione's protests that the discourse was purely platonic. The Second War Battle of the Department of Mysteries Despite her objections to Harry's "acting the hero," Hermione helped Harry to leave Hogwarts and get to the Department of Mysteries. Hunt for the Horcruxes Hermione was an integral part of the search for Voldemort's Horcruxes; a master of organisation and planning, she found the locations for the Trio to stay each night, also providing a calm, logical counter to Harry's tendency to look for trouble. Destruction of the Horcruxes Hermione was responsible for directly destroying one of Voldemort's Horcruxes, Hufflepuff's Cup, with a fang taken from the dead Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets. The Trio had despaired of finding a way to destroy Horcruxes now that they no longer had Gryffindor's sword, but Ron suggested to Hermione that they might be able to use Basilisk fangs. He and Hermione set out to equip themselves with a pile of the Horcrux-destroying devices while Harry helped prepare the castle for battle, Ron breaching the chamber's defenses by mimicking Harry's Parseltongue pronunciation of "open". This is presumably where Hermione destroyed the Horcrux, as Ron wished that she have "the pleasure" of doing so. Battle of Hogwarts The Granger Family In order to hide her Muggle parents from the Death Eaters, Hermione altered their memories so that they had no memory of having a daughter. Her spell made them believe that their names were Wendell and Monica Wilkins and that their life-long ambition was to live in Australia, where they subsequently relocated. After the defeat of Voldemort, Hermione found her parents and reversed her memory charm. Adulthood After Voldemort's defeat, Hermione brought her parents back. As was expected, she went back to Hogwarts. She begun her career in the Ministry of Magic in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, where she managed to improve conditions for elves, then moved to Department of Magical Law Enforcement, where she fought against pure-blood privileges in the wizarding laws. Hermione earned a high-level position. Along with Ron and Harry, who became Aurors, she helped "revolutionize" the Ministry. Hermione married Ron and had two children, Rose and Hugo. Trivia *Many wizards have said that Hermione is the most brilliant witch of her age they've ever known (including Remus Lupin and Sirius Black). *She got ten Outstanding in her OWLs and one Exceeded Expectations (in Defense Against the Dark Arts]; she was disappointed that she didn't get all Outstandings. *Her patronus is an otter. *She dropped Care of Magical Creatures in her sixth year. *Her wand is made of vine wood with a dragon heartstring core. *She was a prefect, like Ron. *The oldest of the Trio, she started at Hogwarts when she was nearly twelve. *She is another member of the Slug Club, admitted into the elite group because of her brilliance, along with Ginny and Harry. *Luna Lovegood is "the complete opposite" of Hermione. *'Hermione' would see herself with Ron in the Mirror of Erised *'Hermione Granger' once borrowed Quidditch through the Ages from the Hogwarts library, and was due to return the book on March 2. Fanon Oftentimes Hermione is portrayed in fanon as being rather like Lily Evans; namely, a prudish bookworm. Hermione is often described in badfic as having "chocolate brown eyes," or some other such romanticized description. Many authors also have Hermione "grow out" of her bushy hair, emerging later in life with sleek, chic, brown (sometimes also described as being chestnut, or with various colours of highlights) hair. As Hermione's hair is more likely attributed to genetics than age, authors should avoid this common character description. In AU fics, Hermione is often placed in Ravenclaw. Writing Hermione It is important to remember that, though Hermione loves learning, reading, and the Hogwarts library, she does not spend all of her time on academics. And, though she often interprets girls' emotions for Harry and Ron, she is not some sort of relationship guru. See Ship:Ron/Hermione, etc. for more information on how to write Hermione in specific settings. Ships Canon *Hermione Granger/Cormac McLaggen *Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum *Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley Fanon Heterosexual *Hermione Granger/Blaise Zabini *Hermione Granger/Cedric Diggory *Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley *Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy *HermioneGranger/Albus Dumbledore *Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley *Hermione Granger/George Weasley *Hermione Granger/Godric Gryffindor *Hermione Granger/Harry Potter *Hermione Granger/Neville Longbottom *Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin *Hermione Granger/Salazar Slytherin *Hermione Granger/Seamus Finnigan *Hermione Granger/Sirius Black *Hermione Granger/Severus Snape *Hermione Granger/Voldemort Femmeslash *Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Lestrange *Hermione Granger/Cho Chang *Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley *Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood *Hermione Granger/Minerva McGonagall *Hermione Granger/Padma Patil *Hermione Granger/Parvati Patil *Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson Group *Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini *Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley *Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Severus Snape *Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley *Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley/George Weasley Bestiality *Hermione Granger/Dobby Dumbledore's Army Category:Gryffindors Category:Hogwartians Category:Muggle-borns Category:Ministry of Magic Employees Category:Prefects Category:S.P.E.W. Category:Trio-era characters Category:Slug Club Members Category:Witches Category:Wizards Category:Magic Users Category:Female Category:Brown hair Category:Harry Potter characters Category:Students Category:Heroes Category:Attractive Female Category:British